N's Zorua
) Driftveil City (games) |gender=Male |ability= |nature=Hasty (games) |type1=Dark |media=special |epnum=PS468 |epname=Listening to Pokémon |released=yes |releaseep=PS522 |releasename=Prior to Homecoming |prevonum=570 |current=With Rood ( ) With the (games) |va=no }} N's Zorua (Japanese: のゾロア N's Zorua) is a that befriended in Pokémon Adventures. History Prior to the start of the , Zorua was one of the wild Pokémon that befriended in his youth. When N became the King of Team Plasma, Zorua helped him liberate the starter Pokémon that Cedric Juniper planned to give out to new Trainers. Zorua first appeared in Lost in the Big City, where encountered him at Castelia City under the of a young boy. Assuming the boy to be a lost child, Black attempted to find Zorua's parents and left his , Tep, to watch over Zorua while he went to go find help. After Black left, Zorua revealed his true colors and attacked Tep. Angered, Tep battled against Zorua, which took them through various different floors of the building they were in. Eventually, Tep defeated Zorua with a large fireball, forcing him to escape. In Gigi's Choice Zorua sneaks into the Nimbasa Gym control room and tampers with the roller coasters, causing it to lock up while Black is having his Gym battle with Elesa. In Drawing Bridges, Zorua causes havoc on the Driftveil Drawbridge, preventing people from crossing over it. When Black attempts to cross the bridge, he encounters Zorua disguised as a boy. By transforming into various Pokémon, Zorua harasses Black as he attempts to make his way to the other side. After using his ability to clear his mind, Black sees through Zorua's abilities and defeats him, forcing Zorua to run off. In Will the Truth Come Out?, Zorua battled against Alder in a Double Battle. After a long battle, N and Alder are reduced to one and two Pokémon each, respectively. With his Illusion Ability, Zorua disguises itself as Gigi in order to take an attack from Alder's , leaving it wide open for Gigi to defeat it with a powerful attack. Afterward, Zorua and Gigi are made to battle against Black's Bo, 's , and Cedric Juniper's . The three fully evolved starter Pokémon quickly defeat Zorua and Gigi. Shortly afterward, N restores his entire team with Max Revives and then takes off with carrying everyone. As they leave, Zorua and use their abilities to destroy the third remaining Pokédex in Cedric's possession. Prior to Team Plasma's invasion of the , N released all of his Pokémon, including Zorua. Despite this, in Homecoming, Zorua attempts to assist N and Zekrom in their final battle against Black and . Zorua's attempt to disguise himself as Zekrom fails as Black easily sees through the transformation and has Reshiram attack Zekrom, defeating it and N at the same time. Although N was confused as to why Zorua tried to help him, Black explains that Zorua cared about N and wished to stay with him. N decided to accept Zorua's feelings, but not before scolding him. The two then shared an embrace, but soon fell asleep from exhaustion. After waking up, N rode on Zekrom's back and said his farewells as he left Unova to find his own path in life. Despite accepting his feelings, N left Zorua behind as he frantically tried to catch up with him. In Frozen World, Zorua is revealed to have joined Rood's side as one of the members of Team Plasma who remain loyal to N's ideals. Zorua is sent out at Castelia City, where he is introduced to . Using his Illusion Ability, Zorua takes on Whitley's appearance, allowing her to leave her classmates to go find a microchip containing data that could counteract a Pokémon-controlling device created by Colress, the new leader of Team Plasma. Personality and characteristics Like most Zorua, 's Zorua is very mischievous, often turning into people and Pokémon to confuse or mock them with a wicked smile. Zorua has a close relationship with N and is the only one of N's Pokémon that tried to stay with him after being released. Zorua is also a fast and powerful battler, being able to compete against Alder's Pokémon. Zorua can also use his Ability to gain the upper hand in many situations. While he can take on any form he chooses with his Ability, Zorua usually takes the form of a young boy. In the games N's Zorua is obtainable through the main story by defeating Rood and receiving him from Rood in Driftveil City. Being one of N's Pokémon, Zorua will have a sprite entry animation that is similar to the Shiny Pokémon sprite, but instead has its own sound and green and yellow diamond lights. Zorua has a Hasty Nature. Artwork In the TCG Zorua appeared in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, laying alongside N in the N (Noble Victories 92) card. Related articles * N's Pokémon Zorua Category:Released Pokémon Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters it:Zorua di N ja:Nのゾロア zh:Ｎ的索罗亚